osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wiki Cat/The Debuters Season 1 Episode 2: The Field of Hopes and Memes
KFC Bucket: I'm stronger than you, dumb Jetpack! Jetpack: oh really? Let's have a fight to prove who's stronger! KFC Bucket: PFFT! I'd easily win! Jetpack: what, are you too chicken? KFC Bucket: actually... Tape Measurer: uh, no, yes? Yes! Yes: Yes? Tape Measurer: not you! Yes: >:( EEEEEEEEEELIMINATION THAIME A Cube: welcome, losers! If you're safe, you'll be getting thai food! GameCube: sounds dEElicious! A Cube: uhh, yeah, it is. Anyways, Marshmallow, Smash Ball, Tape Measurer, and Projector are safe with Donut votes! Donut: hey!!!!! A Cube: um... here is your thai food! Marshmallow: O//////O Smash Ball: I wish I could eat it... Projector: hey dummy! I'm up here! A Cube: NOBODY CARES! Projector: aw... Tape Measurer: luckily, we're safe, idiot! Smash Ball: wait what? Tape Measurer: not you... A Cube: Lossy is safe with one vote! Lossy: all is not lost, for I am here! Lossy! I can't lose more... A Cube: uhm... yeah... GameCube is safe with one vote too! GameCube: ye- Jetpack: wait, that means I'm eliminated! A Cube: yyyyyyyup! See ya! Jetpack: um, you know I can- *runs out of jetpack fuel* oh no... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A Cube: jerk. The next contest is to, um... Birdhouse: build a bird fountain? A Cube: no, you'd easily win! The challenge is a fashion challenge Pizza: not to be rude, but... really? A Cube: I couldn't think of anything. GO!!!!!!!! Orange: Yes and I already win! A Cube: I guess so... Candy Spray: hmph! Those clothes are dumb! Watch how a real lady dresses! A Cube: woah woah woah! Don't do that in front of me! Candy Spray: at least you don't stare... A Cube: you know what you're safe! Water Balloon: hey Wrench! Wrench: hm? Water Balloon: I think you're really strong! Wrench: r-really? Water Balloon: yeah! let's form an alliance! Wrench: ok! let's bring my friend Spam! Water Balloon: yeah..... no. Wrench: why not? Water Balloon: he's weak! He'll ruin everything! Wrench: come on, Water Balloon... Water Balloon: deep breath '''fine... Wrench: yes!!! Spam, get over here! Spam: OSH KAYSH! Super Mario World: it's a me, Super Mario World! Waluigi Glove: wah!!!!! Waluigi Glove better than you! Super Mario World: notta true! Blanket: WANNA SEE A MAGIC TRICK?!? EHEHEH! A Cube: AHHH YOU'RE SAFE! Wait, no you're n- Blanket: THANKS!!!!! A Cube: fine... Spam: GUYSH! I MADSHE DISH! Wrench: looks good! Water Balloon: hm... Dicey: Yes already finished, what do I do? Oh, um, Marshmallow! Marshmallow: O/////O what??? Dicey: wanna help me? Marshmallow: um... uh... O/////O Dicey: thanks! '''hours later A Cube: this is taking long! So, Merit Badge, Dicey, Marshmallow, Caramel Apple, Bandana, Whoopie Cushion, and KFC Bucket are not finished yet! Bandana: hee hee hee! I, um, heh, f-f-f-finished! A Cube: oh, really! So, Bandana is safe, which means Merit Badge, Dicey, Marshmallow, Caramel Apple, Whoopie Cushion, and KFC Bucket are up for elimination! KFC Bucket: fashion isn't my thing, you know? I'm more of a strong guy! Whoopie Cushion: well I'm more of a funny guy! Merit Badge: status: up for elimination! Must try hard not to get eliminated! Caramel Apple: I was soooo close! A Cube: well, you weren't close enough! Elimination Time! Type A to vote for Marshmallow Type B to vote for Merit Badge Type C to vote for Dicey Type D to vote for Caramel Apple Type E to vote for Whoopie Cushion Type F to vote for KFC Bucket Stinger Otamatone: AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA! GameCube: me too! Category:Blog posts